poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Captured the Perfecto's Team and Buster Faint
Roderick and his Friends, depressed, left without eating their ice cream. Buster asked Ken if they're Alright but received a dismissive response. Buster wondered if Roderick and his Friends might feel better if the Thirteen of them went to the beach together, like they had promised the other day. Hours later At the Round Room Phil: I send Ken to Castle Oblivion last night to help expedite the matter we speak of. I also instructed him to clear out facilities there. He'll be back soon. Enma: Then what about Marina? Phil: We didn't find her. Rick: Ha ha! Where, oh where did she go? Phil: Well, Rick... it doesn't sounds as though you know. Enma: Keep going. Phil: Someone accessed our main computer without authorization. Rick: And you really think that you don't know who it was? Whatever. Those team is turning into a problem. Phil: Unbelievable. I see no problem whatsoever. Rick: Ha ha! Not quite, apparently you don't! Phil: Something make you laugh? Rick: Well, the things you hear from a hedgehog with no heart. Enma: No matter what unfolds our remain unchanged. Ken, Busters, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity, Little Beeper, Roderick, Rhubella, Drake, Reggie, Pierre and Bledsou will play the respective roles that Kingdom Hearts has given them. Phil: But, Enma, Roderick and his- Enma: Keep it to yourself. How can you not see how perfect this is? In truth, this is more than perfect. Roderick and his Friends is matching right into the arms of destiny, but to destiny's own time. We are not gonna stake any more steps. All we must do is watch with caution and patience. Back to Roderick and his Friends They made it to Castle Oblivion and then their heads got hurt All: My head! Flashback They all left Castle Oblivion with Phil Phil: This is the last place that you see this Castle. Roderick and friends Flashback ended They saw Ken coming Roderick: Ken... what are you doing here...? Ken: I'm just here from my order, of course. There's nothing you can see here. Rhubella: False! This is the place we came from, I just know it. Ken: What about your mission? They look away Ken: Don't be so mean. Drake: Or else they'll turn us into a Dusk. Ken: They'll do bad thing then turning you into a Dusk. They will destroy you. They get up Reggie: It's all because we are useless. Ken: That's not right. They going to the door, but Ken stop them Ken: Guys, go home. Pierre: We remembering things. We have memories of back when we were an animal. Ken: Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come of it. Bledsou: We have dreams every night. And you're in those dream, Ken! Ken: Then they're aren't memories. How could I be a part of your past? They're just dream that's all. Roderick: You can't trick us. We've met before, Ken, right here in this Castle! Ken: No, you didn't. You have to go home to Acme Acres. You can't keep Buster and his Friends waiting. Rhubella: Please, Ken.... you've have to help us. We need to know who we are. They went to the door Ken: Wait! Don't go there, you guys! Back in Acme Acres Ken: You're early. It was Ken The Bunny Buster: Not exactly. You're just late. And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream Babs: It's been Two years. Ken: What's about that? Buster: It's been that many days since Me, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper, first joined the Organization. Bab: Really, Buster? Buster: Yeah. Boy. Time flies. Ken: So, you got the number memorise. Buster: Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our adventures before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a ghost. Plucky: Very funny, Buster. Ken: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like a ghost. Buster: Oh, Thank you! All: (Laugh) Ken: Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest. Buster: Like we ask! Know-it-all. All: (Laugh) Buster: Hmm, I wonder where they are? Babs: Don't know, it's been so long. Plucky: So where are they? Back to Roderick and his Friends They look at the Crystal ball and they look shock Roderick: What? Are you saying the real us isn't here in this room, but somewhere? Next day The days passed with Roderick and his Friends. Ken no longer came to the usual spot, and Buster and his Friends sat alone, eating their ice cream. Next day In the Dream A yellow bunny is sleeping and a pink bunny just waking up him Back to reality They are in the City of Acmetropolis They look at the Sky and saw a Seashell on the Beach, Buster grab it Buster: Roderick. They saw a hooded person they went off to see who it was Buster: Roderick! A Person has take off his hood and it was Milo Milo: Surely, you know this would happen. Duck: Why would I know? They saw Danger Duck Milo: in your memory, you've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them. They have their heads hurt and they turn into Roderick and his friends Duck: That's crazy! I remember everyone from the city! They were my... my... my closest friends. They turn into Bugs and his friends Milo: And who threw away those friends and family? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed Acmetropolis! They turned into the Loonatic Back into Reality Duck is look after Roderick and his Friends Roderick: Who are we? Why are we... here for? Flashback started Marina: So we meet again. Duck: You make me a promise. Marina: I remember, it was to looking after Ace. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very good. Duck: Can you tell me what happen? Marina: Some of Ace's Memories are missing even your and your friends. Duck: How could that be? Marina: Ace's memories are escaping through the fragments of Ace's mind into a third person and now they're starting to become a part of him. And the rest of us and the other's are missing of your past even your friendd Duck: Aren't there anyway to bring back just Ace's memories even mine and the others? Marina: If they're still separate... then I think I can take out fragments of it. But if their memories and Ace, you and the others memory fragments are completely weaved together... I would need to untangle them from each other and that would taken more time. Which means it would take even longer before Ace can wake up again. And ZoN wouldn't tolerate that. Duck: So what can you do? Marina: If I just jump in and rearrange their Memories... then Ace might wake up only to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. That's a risk I don't wanna take. It's too late either way. Aces awakening has already been delayed. Ace's Fragments and the one that's absorbing his memories even you and the others... None of us imagined that they would fight so hard to become their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution... is for them to go away. Did you know his face was blank at first? But now... there is a face that is clearly visible. I think that's proof that he has entered Ace's memories. Ace's memories, Ace's Fragment's memories, and his memories. They'll all a jumbled mess now. And to put them back into one. I think that there is not other way. Duck: Okay. Flashback end Duck saw Buster and his Friends went to the Portal Flashback again has started They are watching the sunset and the city far away Roderick: Is it that we're not supposed to exist? Ken: Well, what do you want to do, Roderick? Roderick: I want... I want to be with you guys. Buster: Then you have to come back with us. Roderick: I don't... not the way I am. But... what would it take for me to be like you? At the Acme Acre Ken is watching the sunset and then Buster and his Friends has arrived Buster: Hey... it's been a while. Ken: You think so? Babs: So... we went to the beach today. And there was this bunny who looked alike like Babs... Babs: You sure, she's so familiar to me. But we couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. We probably imagined it. Plucky: To be honest, we're not even sure today's missions really happened. Calamity: Feels like we just wake up from a dream or something. Do you remember our promise? Little Beeper: When we said that the Thirteen of us would go to the beach on our next break? Buster: Maybe that why. Maybe we saw Roderick there because I wanted him to be here. Ken: (Sigh) Wanna go look for them? Buster: What? Why? Ken: Beginning tomorrow, let's use our spare time to find Roderick and his Friends. Buster: Sounds great, let's do this. While visiting a world of a mission, Buster met the always tiki head named Aku-aku. Before leaving, Aku-aku responded to Buster's question by that he must follow his heart and sincere what to believe in. Would having a heart resolve everything, including Roderick and his Friends predicament? Buster was left pondering over what he could beleive in when he has a heart believe in himself. Buster and his Friends even Ken continued their search for Roderick and his Friends. Month later Buster: It's no use. Babs: We looked everywhere. Ken: You sure you're not forgetting some places? Plucky: We've been everywhere we know how to get to. Ken: Okay. Calamity: The only place we haven't been to is Castle Oblivion. Ken: (Gasp) Buster: It was just the other day that Roderick and his Friends was asking you what the place was like. And the day before they disappeared you said they were put on an important mission. Remember? Ken: Yep. But there's nothing there anymore. Babs: Well, Roderick and his Friends might be there. Ken: (Sigh) Apparently... Roderick and his Friends comes from Castle Oblivion. Calamity: What do you mean? I though they live in Acme Acres. Ken: That was before they live here. That's probably why they were asking about that place. Buster: We have no idea. Ken: Me too. I only found out a little while ago. Buster: Castle Oblivion... Roderick and his Friends. Next day They made it Castle Oblivion Buster: So this is Castle Oblivion Babs: This place needs some Decorations. Then their heads hurt Ken: Guys! Buster: My... My head... Ken: Easy, you guys! Let's go back to Acme Acre for now and- Babs: We're fine! We have to find ....Roderick and friends... Then they Collapse Plucky: What's... what's happening. Ken: Guys! Calamity: So much... rushing into... my head. Ken: Let's get out of here for now! He open the Portal Little Beeper: No, wait... They went into the Portal Duck: (Voice) Giving up, already? I though you were stronger then that Then Buster has Awaken Buster: Duck! Ken: Are you Alright? Babs: How are you feeling? Buster: What happen? Ken: You and your friends got collapse after we enter the castle doors. Don't you remember. Buster: I remember that we go inside. He goet up Ken: Just take it easy for now. Buster: We're fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion. Ken: Don't push yourself.... Who's there? They saw seven person in a Black Coat Buster: Roderick? Babs: Rhubella? Plucky: Drake? Calamity: Reggie? Little Beeper: Pierre? Dizzy: Bledsou? They went to the Portal Buster: Wait! But the Black Coat person stop him Babs: Out of our way! He left Buster: Wait! Ken: Kids, wait! They follow the Black Coat and he disappeared Ken: I though that impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion. Buster: Roderick... Ken: You don't think that was him... Buster: I meant the one who ran away first was Roderick and his Friends. But... why run? Behind them Roderick and his Friends and Duck is unhooded his cloak Duck: Wanna go back? Next day They found a Hooded figure and it was Roderick and his Friends Buster: Roderick. Where have you been? Babs: We were worried about you. Us and Ken were looking everywhere for you. Rhubella: You have? We're sorry. Plucky: Let's go home. Our parents are waiting for us. If you come back voluntarily. Phil will let all this drop. He has to. They looked down Little Beeper: We don't care what he said to you and you friends. We'll be there. Us and Ken will make sure. They step back Buster: What? Drake: We don't want too. Calamity: Why not? Let's go... They step back again, they are going leave Buster: Stop! They grab them and let go because they bring out their Weapons to them and Ken weapon is attacking Roderick and his Friends All: STOP!!!! Roderick and his Friends heard what Buster and his Friends said and then they got knocked out by Ken Buster: Roderick? Babs: Rhubella? Plucky: Drake? Calamity: Reggie? Little Beeper: Pierre? Dizzy: Danforth? Ken is taking them away and he disappeared with them Next day Ken and Phil are talking Ken: You sure everything is better this way? Phil: I never expected you to question that. If you could save one of tjem... why would you choose the Fragment? Or put it this way. Which would you rather suffer the loss of: some make-believe friendship, or a real one? Things are finally right again. Of course we're better of this way. Enma is exasperated from wll the "fixing" we've had to do. We have to set things right. There is simply too much on the line... Kevin. At the Round Room Buster and his Friends are sitting on their chair Buster: We need to know. Enma: About what? Buster: Roderick and his Friends. Tell us what happened to them? Enma: Roderick and his Friends is a valued members of the Organization Animals. But they need their rest. So don't be worried. Flashback started They were at the Darkness to see Enma and then he said to them Enma: Loonatics. Flashback ended Buster: Loonatics. Who are the Loonatics? Enma: They are Superheroes, and they are your Teacher's Grandchildren. Buster: What? Enma: The Connection. They are what makes you, your friends, Roderick and his Friends a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Roderick and his Friends among our numbers. If you want them to stay that way, I must insist you get your minds off these needless distractions. I will have Roderick and his Friends return to their duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours. Buster: Okay. They left the Round Room and they saw Ken Ken: Hey, you guys. They look away of him because he hurt Roderick and his Friends Back at the Round Room Phil: Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Roderick, Buster and Their Friends? Enma: I will admit, Roderick and his Friends has strayed from our original designs. However, we are also seeing interesting side effect. Phil: You sure? Enma: The key. Roderick and his Friends was affected by Buster and his Friends just as we had anticipated. This was in fact what we had hoped to achieve... But then, through Buster, Ace himself began to shape "it" into "him," giving Roderick a sense of identity. Our plan seemed like a failure at this point... but then it occurred to me. Roderick is keeping Ace's memories trapped by claiming them as his own. Keeping close to Buster will ultimately pervent. Ace from ever waking. Phil: I see what you mean. And what about the Imposter? Enma: See that he stays away from Buster and his Friends. He is merely an impurity that would make Roderick's existence incomplete. Phil: Then we shall return to our original plan. Back to Memory Skyscraper Duck is looking at the Castle Back at the Perfecto's Room Roderick: What are we going to do, Duck? Next day Buster and his Friends is looking at the Sun, and then Ken evne the Perfecto Team has arrived and didn't say anything Meanwhile Marina: Oh dear. ZoN: What's going on? Marina: Ace's Memories.... I afraid has stopped. ZoN: And what does that mean? Marina: Unless something is done. He'll never wake up from their Slumber. ZoN: The gloves has to come off. Marina: But... ZoN: Nobodies never should have existed. As I'm sure you understand, Marina. Marina: Yes. They are looking at then sun on top of the Acme University and they are eating ice cream. Next day the Dream A Orange Duck is holding the Sword and yellow bunny is holding the Sword and then is onto Duck's hand and he give him a toy sword and he's friends left him After the Dream Buster wakes up and rub his face and then he saw a tear on his eye Buster: Why am I crying? In the Dream A Symbol went to the Sword Back in Reality After Roderick and his Friends returned to the Organization Animals, Buster grew weaker by the day. It was as though Roderick continued to gain strength as Buster lost it. Using his power and the sword was beginning to wear out Buster. After the Mission They are at the Tower of Acme Acres Roderick: Are you sure, your okay? Buster: ha ha. This is getting ackward. Roderick: Why? Buster: Seen when do you ever worry about me? Roderick: What do you mean, weird? Buster: Usually, me and my friends do all the Worring over you and your friends. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feel strange, that's all. Roderick: Buster, of course I was worried about you. You're my best friend. Buster: We're just glad that you and your friends are bsck. Even though it might have been rough on you. Rhubella: Umm, is Ken coming. Plucky: (Sigh) Who cares about him. And who knows... Drake: You didn't have a fight, right? Babs: How could be? How come that jerk attack you like that? Reggie: "That Jerk"? You mean Ken? Pierre: But... we wouldn't be sitting here with you and your friends. If Ken doesn't done that. Bledsou: He is your best friend. Buster: I know he is. And so are you. Look we might be Rivals to each other, but we became best friends now. Roderick: Well, it's not the same without the Thirteen of us... They look at the sunset Back at the Castle Roderick: Ken. Ken: You need something, Roderick? Roderick: Well, you see... Something's wrong with Buster. You don't know why, do you? He say he's sword and his power wears him out when he goes to use it. And then today, I was fighting the same way Buster does. Ken: You would know more about Buster then I did by now. Roderick: What are you talking about? Ken: (Sigh) Well, what do you think, Roderick? Roderick: I'm not quite sure. Ken: Not quite sure? Is that because you're a fragment? Roderick got shock for what he said Ken: You do know that. You're a Memory fragment, and a Replica. Whose original purpose was to copy Buster's power. So if you see Buster's powers getting weaker, while your powers are getting stronger. It could mean that you're robbing Buster of his power more than you oughta be. Roderick: What could I... what can I do? Ken: You have to think of yourself. Because I know you're not just a Memory Fragment. We're best friends. You, your friends, Me, Buster and his Friends, that is. Got it memorised? Roderick: Okay. Can I asked you one more question? Ken: What's gonna be? Roderick: I saw a Red Monkey who has a Sword just like me and Buster. Is he who I think he is? They didn't know Rick is spying on them